1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camera having a device for indicating the depth of focus (depth of field).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known cameras of this type, the distance scale visible in the viewfinder is movingly mounted by means of curved slits engaged by pins fixedly attached to the camera, and may be shifted with the range setter depending on the distance set. The two diaphragm lamella limiting the diaphragm aperture carry a masking flag, each made of a colored, transparent material and arranged in the viewfinder in front of the range scale. Depending on the aperture set, the mutual distance of the edges of the masking flags is smaller or larger. The masking flags thus display between themselves a variable range of the distance scale. This free range gives the aperture set, together with the range as adjusted.
Such a device for the indication of the focusing depth is expensive to construct in particular because of the parts moving within the viewfinder, such as the range scale and the masking flags, and above all requires a careful and accurate assembly operation. This translates into very high assembly costs, which for the most part find their way into the manufacturing cost of the camera.